Song-Shot: Below the Window
by DragonQueen103
Summary: I can't think of a good summary for this one. My First Newmas one-shot! Song requested by PunckROCK Rachel


**Hello internet! New song shot for you. This one was requested by PunkROCK Rachel and features ****Somebody to you by The Vamps & Demi Lovato. Now, be warned, this is my first Newmans one-shot so there is a good chance it might be a bit rubbish, but I did try my best. And I guess that if you keep asking for them, they can only get better right? Anyway, read it, tell what you thought and be BRUTALLY honest. (But try and be nice about it, please!)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Carrie sat on the edge of her bed, strumming a few chords on her guitar. Today had been pretty normal, except Larry had been really on edge and kept turning red every time she looked at him. Carrie had never really understood why he did that, but it was happening a lot more lately. She had thought about googling it a few times, but she had never really got around to it. And right now Carrie was too focused on the song she was writing to think about it. As she strummed, the wind picked up a light rain began to fall. The light rain became a shower, then the shower became a full on _downpour_! A crash of thunder sounded and a lightning bolt lit up the sky. Carrie put her guitar down and went over to the window to look out. Nothing but the street lamp across the road was visible through the deluge. Carrie pulled her curtains closed and returned to her seat and her guitar. About three minutes later, the bucketing rain eased to a steady shower and the thunder and lightning faded away. There was a little _clink_ on Carries window, but she just assumed it was a branch and ignored it.

_Clink_

There it was again, but Carrie still ignored it.

_Clink, clink, clink, clink_

But after the eleventh time, it started to get pretty annoying. So, Carrie got up and went to the window to see what was making the noise. She looked out, and was very surprised to see Larry standing on the footpath outside!

He looked absolutely soaked to the bone and appeared to be shivering uncontrollably, he was holding a handful of pebbles, presumably what had been making the _clink_ sound.

Carrie opened the window, "What on earth are you doing here, Larry?" she called to him, "You should be at home, out of the rain!"

"I kinda got caught out," Larry yelled back, "You place was the closest hideout,"

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" asked Carrie, "You know I would have let you in!"

Larry looked away, "Well… I kinda wanted to be in this situation…"

Carrie was confused, "So… you wanted to be caught outside in a huge storm?"

"No! Not that," Larry explained, "I wanted to be talking to you from down here, I thought it might be the best way to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Carrie was getting both excited and worried.

"I… ah… I wrote a song for you…" Larry mumbled, "I thought you'd be more likely to listen if I sang it from here,"

"Don't be stupid!" Carried yelled, "If you want to sing it then come inside!"

"I'm here now!" Larry reasoned, "Just listen, please?"

Carrie sighed, "Ok, but only if you come inside straight after!"

Larry nodded and began to sing.

_I used to wanna be_

_Living like there's only me_

_But now I spend my time_

_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind (Yeah you!)_

_I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike (Yeah you!)_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's tryna be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you I just don't care_

_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah you!)_

Carrie felt her heart beat a little bit faster as she listened, _'__Dose he really think that about me?'_ It seemed too much to hope for, but somehow she knew it was true.

_I used to ride around_

_I didn't wanna settle down_

_But now I wake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face _

_(Yeah you!)_

_I've got your photograph_

_But baby I need more than that_

_I need to know your lips_

_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this _

_(Yeah you!)_

_Look at me now, I'm falling_

_I can't even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

_Oh oh oh, now!_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

Larry finished and looked up. Carrie smiled, "That was amazing!"

Larry seemed surprised, "Really? You aren't mad?"

"Of course not! That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"So… you like me back?" asked Larry, full of hope.

"Yes Larry, I think I do. Come inside, then we can talk about it!" replied Carrie with a laugh.

**I want to write only the BEST stories for my readers, so I need to know what I did wrong. let me know in a PM or review and I'll take it all under consideration. I promise I wont cry myself to sleep if you say something bad, it's not the end of the world! **

**DQ out! **


End file.
